The colorless blind maiden
by Revan Sama
Summary: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch. Warning: Death and suicide.


Author: Revan-sama.

Anime/Game: Code Geass Lelouch of the rebellion Lost colors.

Pairing/character: Rai x Nunnally, Lelouch.

Warning: Death and suicide.

**-The colorless blind maiden.-**

The world.

It isn't something you can simply picture as white and black, as good and evil. No, the world has a much deeper taste than this.  
It is more colorful than anyone can think, from the bright red color of the dawn to the clear blue color of the infinite sky. From the everlasting green field to the hard brown color of the earth.

Yes, from the bottom of her heart, the blind Princess the holy empire, Nunnally Vi Britannia wished for this unseen world.  
Even if she lost her sight and the ability to walk, there wasn't a day where she wished for this beautiful world to be folded as gently, as easily...like the Origami crane she made from her maid Sayoko-san's teaching.

However, such a world in her believe...can it really exist in the heart of humans?  
People feelings, thoughts and resolves are different from each persons.  
Such a thing as a gentle world...can only be obtained by only one mean...

Crushing the evil by all means

That was how her elder brother, prince Lelouch Vi Britannia saw the future.  
He has analyzed it, calculated it and grabbed it within the palm of Zero's black glove.  
Everything to create the 'fantasy' world for his younger sister.

She didn't had to know, all the...necessary means to achieve this.

After all, this was how she was raised...and preserved.

Lelouch know it, the love Nunnally bear for her elder brother was made of innocence and pureness.  
The love of a child toward his last parent.  
But the love of a child is often blind, it's only when the child is grown up, that he or she can realize that often that beloved 'parent' can also lie.

Which he did repeat that sin so many that he couldn't count it.

However, Lelouch never let Nunnally 'truly' grow, even at fourteen years old. He kept her in the dark long ago, to keep her innocence.  
She was like his little Japanese doll, dressing her in beautiful dresses, manipulating her like he wishes, hearing always what HE wanted to hear.

She was suppose to play the role of the innocent good girl. A role that her elder brother knew well how to preserve and maintain.  
He wasn't called the leader of the black knights for nothing, even without his Geass he had a great influence on her. And knew all too well what to role play as well.

The gentle precious elder brother.

It should have continue this way until the end of the Britannia empire...No, until the very end of existence.  
Nunnally would be bathed into the new world until the very end without seeing its darkness. Like Lelouch decided.

Until...

The mysterious silver haired amnesiac stranger came into her life: Rai.

At the first glance, they had nothing in common. She was the blind sweet good girl and he was the cold and odd outsider of the Ashford school.

As they met, as they met each other often, even if he coldly said "if I feel like it, I'll come." she would just smile and tell him "Yes, I'll wait for our next meeting.", something made him go to that room. Where he was cold if felt warm, where he was empty he was now full.

The ice melded and he came even more. Also, they had a common hobby: Origami. Soon enough he became her teacher for folding paper.

A bird, a cloud, another form each time would grant him a reward: her real smile.  
The more time he talked to her, the more he understood: Her world was just as black and white as his. But as they enter each other life, their world fulfilled itself of every possible colors.  
Her laughing face, her smiling face, her blushing face, her angry face, her crying face, her pouting face, her anxious face.  
Everything was precious time and new joy for Rai.

It has been a long while ago, ever since Nunnally had such fun. Like she thought the first time, even if he was awkward; Rai was a really nice person.  
He would come very often to her room, for some tea, folding Origami and talking.  
She admit to him that sometime she felt quite lonely without her elder brother around...but these days she didn't felt so lonely, then she blushed at the implication it could be. He smiled in acknowledgement.

But the more they saw each other, the more she felt like a pitiful lie...she never told him about her and Lelouch's 'origin'.  
It began to eat her slowly inside; What would he say? Would he stop coming if he knew she was one of the princess of Britannia?  
Such thoughts scared her deeply...no, it terrified her from the bottom of her heart. Her elder brother wouldn't approve, and more importantly: could she do such a thing?

But when he told her, he wanted to know her more...that he wanted to see every part of her...the real her, she gave in.  
And after she told him everything, how her mother died, how they were exiled...He told her: "Nunnally; No matter what will happen in the future, I will protect you."

Then he hesitated a bit but he told her what she wanted to hear from a long time : "I love you Nunnally."

She was really surprised, she never thought he would feel the same...or...

"You...love me?" he nodded.

"Yeah...from a long time."

"...that is probably a lie." she bite her lower lip.

"No it isn't." he said without waiting any seconds.

"But...I'm not the person Rai-san think!"

"Is that so?" he said calmly.

"That's right. I'm...I'm actually really selfish, I'm jealous of other people. You can't possibly love someone like m-"

"What else?" he asked.

"Eh...?" she was surprised by his question.

Then he smiled gently and said : "But all of those things are part of Nunnally, right?"

He slowly took her in his arms : "I love Nunnally, with everything I got...and that means you entirely."

"Rai-san..." He felt tears on his clothes and stared back at her, she was crying.

"Nunnally? Did I said something wrong?" She shook her head and said: "No, no...I'm just...too happy."

Yes, the love between the blind holy princess of Britannia and the silver haired amnesiac was supposed to be everlasting...

A joy she has obtained with her own courage and will...something so precious that nothing else matter, something that her elder brother hasn't decided for her.

Something that could be rectified...thought the raven young man behind the door witnessing the scene with red glowing eyes reflecting the power of god: Geass.

The madness in his cold red eyes could only express one thing : Disgusted.

A bug has stained his beautiful flower.

Only one thing could be done...Crushing the foe.

But Lelouch knew...Revenge was a dishes served better cold. Yes, he would play the gentle protective elder brother.

...Until the right time has come.

A year has passed...full of lost events, full of tragedy and full of madness.

She had become new viceroy of area 11, Japan. She could finally give hope for those who lost it, with her own strength she would create the world she has dreamed about.

Yes...A gentle world.

A colorful world.

For everyone living, blending in peace.

For her brother and most of all, Rai-san and her.

"NO! PLEASE! I beg of you-" she took a small part of his emperor clothing but...  
He wasn't listening to her word. He just said: "Nunnally, it is time for you to come back by my side."

He got away from her grasp and began to walk toward the silver haired young man, hold by Britannia's soldiers.

"I, Lelouch Vi Britannia-" The wheelchair was overturned and she was on the floor crawling.

She was still blind, she couldn't do anything but direct herself at her brother's voice.  
She cursed her uselessness at such time.

See...If only she could see!

"Onii-sama! ! ! (elder brother) Please don't- ! ! !"  
She screamed with all her might.

See...I want to see him!  
Rai-san!

"Order you, Rai-"  
The 99th emperor coldly stared into his 'rival' widen blue eyes.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO-! ! !"  
No matter how hard she tried...  
No matter if she finally opened her beautiful purple eyes.

"To DIE!"  
She couldn't protect her lover.

_**(*Sound of a gun*)**_

Seasons has changed...but not as the beautiful cherry blossom flowers of spring.

Cold...cold winter bathed into the red color of her brother Geass:

Her eyes widen at the scene before her. Rai, the person who accept her for who she really was, her protector, her lover...shot himself with one of the soldier's gun. He was now down on the floor, cold, and in a pull of blood.

her elder brother staring coldly at the body with a full grin.

A scary grin...

But all Nunnally could do was staring at Rai's corps.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-! ! !"

She didn't even hear herself screaming.

With little strength she posses, she was crawling toward her silver haired lover.

Rai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-sanRai-san-! ! !

His name came into her mind as she screamed madly.

When she came near, she began to shake him, as if he was still alive. As if everything was just a big lie, a joke...  
No, there was no way her gentle Brother would do such a thing. Especially to the person who held her heart so closely in his now bloody hands.

It's nightmare, right?

Everything will end as soon as I close my eyes.

As soon as I'll pinch myself.

I'll wake up and then Rai-san will...

Rai-san will...

...

(*sob*)

Tears fell down on Rai's face, slowly...then more and more, they fell down harder.

Lelouch stared now at his little sister and told her : "Nunnally, Rai is dead. Crying or begging won't bring him back. Now..." he sat down next his sobbing younger sister.

"I'll bring you back to your room." he wanted to take her in his arms but as soon as he wanted to touch her, she did something he never thought was possible.

With such rage, with such disgust, with such fearsome face, Nunnally took the gun Rai used and pointed it to Lelouch.

"Nunnally? !" Lelouch was surprised but not scared.

Again, he was overestimating her.

"Onii-sama...I hate Onii-sama the most!"

Lelouch said nothing and was just smiling innocently.

How dare he, do as if it was nothing! she thought.

"Nunnally, it's alright, brother has taken his place back. there is no need to-"

"How dare you..." she said with her hair hiding her expression.

"Eh?" he stared at her confused.

"How dare you, cut the neck of my happiness and say it's nothing!" she yelled and shot him once.

"Guh-!" he put a hand on his chest, where he was hurt.

He couldn't believe his precious little sister, HIS Nunnally would do such thing.

It must be him! The damn silver bastard had corrupted his Nunnally in a way HE didn't want!

Damn him!

(*sound of a gun*)

Damn...him...

At his last breath, Lelouch Vi Britannia cursed Rai again and again for taking the heart of his sister.

And the last bullet...was for her.

"Rai-san..." she smiled gently at the face of her lover.

"I'm coming, please wait for me."

And so the former blind maiden lost the color of her joy.

It is said that when Schneizel El Britannia and his sister Cornelia entered the room, they saw the corps of the 99th emperor, Rai's, the viceroy's.

And even in death, she had a beautiful smile on her peaceful face.

Ah...this is where you were...Rai-san.

**END**


End file.
